Sobreprotector
by Dilap
Summary: Existen varias palabras que se utilizaron para describir para describir al espadachín de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja, pero ellos sólo necesitaban una. Clasificación M sólo para algunos capítulos.
1. El monstruo del este

_**Inspirada últimamente por ver la serie de nuevo me animé a escribir una pequeña historia sobre mi personaje favorito de esta obra, Roronoa Zoro, a pesar de que Oda-sensei lo está volviendo un Gary stu, no vale la pena intentar discutir con las personas que lo dicen, porque en parte los "Zoroliebers" saben que es verdad, la fuerza que le sobra a Zoro le falta en profundidad como personaje, él está bien como personaje, pero los nakamas después de Zoro desbordan historias y pasados aún más interesantes, espero pronto ver las aventuras que quedan por delante.**_

 **Es una serie de one shots al más y puro estilo de "recuentos de la vida"**

 _ **El monstruo del este**_

introducción

Roronoa Zoro.

Un nombre que estremecía a cualquiera en el East Blue, cualquier pirata sabía que si estabas en su mira estabas perdido. Nadie había logrado escapar de las manos del famoso cazador. Algunos de ellos suplicaban e intentaban sobornar al espadachín; pero eso no funcionaba, no en _él._

Realmente necesitaba el dinero, el hambre lo consumía, su cabeza a veces ya no razonaba, sólo actuaba, pero algo muy dentro de él, muy oscuro, detrás de esa apariencia de bestia se escondía un _monstruo,_ que en ocasiones le ganaba.

Nada podía llenarlo, era cierto que sólo cazaba piratas para poder comer, no intentaba formarse algún tipo de reputación, era sólo un hombre que necesitaba el dinero para sobrevivir, pero las ansias de sangre era algo que poco a poco había nacido dentro de sí.

La meditación había funcionado en la mayoría de los casos, entrenar hasta casi desmayarse también, con brutalidad y crudeza destrozaba a sus oponentes; dando siempre lo mejor que tenía, un sentimiento vacío que intentaba llenar con su sueño. Ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, que su nombre se alzara a lo alto del Grand Line.

Estaba perdido. Pero sabía a donde iba.

La gente de otras aldeas lo miraban horrorizado, varias veces tuvo que pelear con aldeanos porque querían asesinarlo, su presencia causaba conflicto en cualquier lugar, no era bienvenido.

Una persona como _él_ en su vida hubiera imaginado la aventura estaba viviendo solamente al aceptar a un tipo como Luffy en su vida, podía haber dicho que _no_ pero ese chico de goma había sido muy persistente, al principio lo tomó como una broma, pero poco a poco se comenzó a ganar su confianza, una sonrisa sincera, no le tenía _miedo_ ; no le importaba si tenía dinero, si era famoso… sólo buscaba saber si era _un buen tipo_ , estaba lejos de ser catalogado como "un buen tipo" Luffy vio algo en él. Algo que su maestro, Kuina, Jhonny y Yosaku también habían visto, no sólo al _monstruo_.

Poco a poco más y más se unieron a la banda, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook y en cuanto Jimbei terminara su asunto estaría con ellos.

Era tan rutinal verlos en el barco para él, algo más que un sueño, algo estaba apaciguando al _monstruo_ , un sentimiento de protección se implantó en su corazón. No quería protegerlos, _tenía que hacerlo._

 _¿Por qué?_ La respuesta era tan simple.

…

Hace poco que arribaron a una isla otoñal, intentando desaparecer del radar de la marina, ya que hace algunos días atrás les estuvieron pisando los talones, derrotarlos a todos no fue relativamente fácil, con Luffy y Zoro haciéndose cargo prácticamente con más de la mitad de los enemigos los demás lo tenían fácil, Sanji haciéndose cargo de los ataques aéreos, Usopp y Franky con el poder de los cañones en el barco. Brook defendía la proa mientras que Robin ayudaba a repeler las balar de cañón con su red de manos, y Nami apoyaba con sus tormentas eléctricas a los demás, la pelea estuvo bastante intensa, más de 15 buques de la marina fueron destruidos esa tarde, casi al acabar la batalla uno de ellos logro darle a Luffy cayendo al agua, Zoro se arrojó sin dudar al agua. Pero por debajo algunos marinos estaban esperándolo con un traje especial de buceo, Luffy fue capturado pero el peliverde no se daría por vencido tan rápido, arrojó su técnica de cañón sacando a Luffy del agua junto los marinos que lo tenían, logró atraparlo y lo montó en su espalda. Saltó lo más lejos que pudo y corrió entre las partes restantes que aún flotaban en el agua de algunos buques, algunos comenzaron a disparar desde lejos a la posición de Zoro.

Saltó y se sumergió en el agua para despistar al enemigo pero lograron acorralarlo, Franky cubrió a Zoro desde el Sunny Go con sus rayos láser, nadó hasta orilla de otro resto, aun teniendo a Luffy en la espalda peleo contra los marinos de ahí, eran 30 contra 1 una desventaja bastante grande, algunos de ellos miraban aterrorizados a la bestia del este, varios valientes tomaron el riesgo te pelear contra el pero cayeron fácilmente ante sus garras. Brook se acercó poco a poco a su posición deshaciendo a los grupos de enemigos, para que pudiera llevar a Luffy más fácilmente al barco, las balas de cañón se volvieron presentes otra vez, saltó y giró para estar de frente al impactó, desvainó y las balas fueron cortadas en el momento preciso. Pero no pudo ver a través de la cortina de humo, más barcos se acercaban y con Luffy fuera de combate era imposible acabar esto rápido.

Llegó al Sunny por el camino que Brook despejó y lo dejó a cargo de Chopper.

-¡Envíalo lo más rápido que puedas, me desharé de esos bastardos antes que toquen al Sunny!-

Coloco a Wado en su boca y regresó de nuevo a los buques.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Zoro-san? Yohohohoho.- rió Brook siguiendo el paso de Zoro.

-Me vendría bien, hazte cargo de los bastardos de la derecha, yo iré a la izquierda.- saltó de nuevo al agua nadando hasta el buque más cercano.

-¡Zoro-san esa es la derecha!

Brook al saltar sobre el buque congeló a la mayoría de los marines, acabando casi con 30 de un solo movimiento.

La pelea había sido bastante exigente, los bastardos no dejaban de salir.

Algunos habían logrado cruzar la línea de defensa más débil que era donde se encontraba Nami, pocos lograron abordar la nave. Robin se deshizo de ellos fácilmente pero aun así era mucho para solo 9 personas, Luffy despertó cuando termino de vomitar toda el agua de mar que se había tragado y regresó a la batalla de forma aplastante.

-¡No vamos a huir! ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez!-gritó Monkey D. Luffy.

Todos gritaron unísono, con la ayuda de todos lograron vencer.

La isla estaba habitada por una tribu pequeña, los recibieron amablemente casi a todos; Zoro no fue muy bienvenido en el lugar, la aldea era bastante pretenciosa, el tampoco se sentía muy cómodo, algunas miradas extrañas lo rodeaban, no se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba hasta que tocó el mando de Sandai Kitetsu. Esta temblaba excitada, sorprendido intenta calmarla, las expresiones cambiaron en los pueblerinos, sedientos de sangre.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus sentidos estaban de nuevo al 100% su mano temblaba con frenesí. Su respiración era más y más pesada, sudaba con locura, y el olor a bestias inundaba el lugar mientras lo recorrían, trató de calmarse lo más que pudo; había un hilo muy delgado entre el olor a metal y la sangre. concentrarse entre todo ese cumulo de sensaciones era lo que un experimentado guerrero como Zoro debía hacer. No caería en ninguna provocación; caminó un poco más rápido logrando llegar hasta Sanji y darle "la mirada que se hacen los hombres cuando algo malo está a punto de suceder" susurro a su oído.

Zoro caminó al frente de todos. Era mejor terminar con todo lo más rápido posible.


	2. Agua de mar

_**Agua de mar**_

¿Qué es peor que un _usuario_ caiga al mar?

Había una tormenta en el nuevo mundo, todos estaban en posición para resistir las olas, las velas estaban sujetas y lo único que faltaba era mantener a los _martillos_ bajo vigilancia, Robin era bastante precavida, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los _otros._

Ella no estaba preparada para las fuertes sacudidas del barco, el agua salada cayó con furia sobre ellos dejándolos indefensos cayendo sobre el barandal, Sanji intentó arrojarse al agua pero Nami se estaba sujetando con fuerza de él.

Luffy había caído al agua, un grito ahogado de Nami fue suficiente para que Zoro saltara al agua; no era para menos, Brook, Chopper y Robin también habían caído.

Chopper fue el primero que Zoro salvó, lo sacó hasta la barandilla del barco donde Usopp lo ayudó a subirlo, nadó aún más profundo; las corrientes de agua golpeaban con brutalidad una y otra vez, Robin ya casi inconsciente hizo un esfuerzo tomando la mano de Zoro que casi sin aire se apresuraba a tomarla; tomó a Brook de la otra y nadó hasta la superficie, jaló aire lo más rápido que pudo, la marea arremetía con fuerza, y tuvo que tomar con una sola mano a los 2 para poder nadar más rápido, escuchaba a lo lejos al cocinero desde el mini merry que Usopp sujetaba desde el barco con una cadena, nadaba pero poco a poco sentía que iba más lento, el peso de los usuarios lo estaba tragando a lo hondo. A unos metros de llegar al mini merry Nami gritó por lo que parecía ser una mega ola; en ese momento Sanji aceleró y Zoro se hundió junto a los 2.

Los había perdido de vista, se arrojó al agua sin pensarlo 2 veces, buscó y busco pero no podía ver nada, la corriente era muy fuerte, utilizando su sky walk saltó a lo alto para tener un mejor campo de visión. Y entonces lo vio salir con Brook entre los dientes y su a preciosa Robin entre sus brazos; bajó en picada, no había tiempo, una ola igual de grande se aproximaba al lado contrario.

 _Luffy sigue bajo el agua._

Era lo único que pensaba Zoro, Sanji aceleró logrando alcanzar a Robin y Brook, la ola casi los golpea de no ser por la velocidad del cocinero, pero golpeo de lleno al espadachín; aturdido, tragó un poco de agua, tosía y tosía.

Se hundió por completo de nuevo en el agua, no lograba ver a su capitán, ya había pasado 30 segundos desde el impacto y el viento era aún más violento, Nami gritaba con fuerza, Robin estaba inconsciente, no respondía.

Nami comenzó a hacer RCP a Robin, no podían perderla, Brook tampoco despertaba, Usopp lo zarandeaba con torpeza, no reaccionaban, ni un signo de vida. Nami lo intentaba e intentaba, tan frustrada, no lograba nada.

Chopper despertó.

Sanji lo acercó rápidamente a sus compañeros, Franky gritó, tendría que usar el Curp the bust para salir de este infierno; Nami se negó, Luffy aún estaba bajo el agua.

Sanji no podía creerlo, el marimo no salía del agua, no salía, _no salía, no salía…_

Usopp dejó a Brook en manos de Chopper, corría hacia el mini merry de nuevo, el Sunny se movía por todos lados, no era el momento de ser un cobarde. El mini merry no encendía, le había entrado agua al motor cuando Sanji lo cargó hasta la cubierta.

El rubio le gritó al tirador. _¿No pensaba salir en el mini merry así?_

 _Si, si lo haría…_

Usopp no podía abandonar a Luffy así en el agua, era su capitán, su amigo… _su mejor amigo. No le iba a fallar._

Las piernas y manos de Usopp temblaban, si, _tenía miedo_ , pero era mejor tener miedo que _culpa._

Gritaba el nombre de su capitán, las olas estaban indomables, golpeaban con fuerza a bajo el sistema Dock.

Sanji estaba por arrojarse cuando vio a 20 metros del barco una cabellera verde conocida. Zoro abrazaba a Luffy con fuerza, apenas y su cabeza salía del agua. Saltó hasta ellos utilizando su sky walk; cargó al espadachín abrazándolo, esté último estaba tosiendo con fuerza. El tirador los recibió mientras cerraba el Dock, estaban muy pálidos, por su lado, Usopp inmediatamente realizó RCP a Luffy mientras que Zoro luchaba por respirar, gemía de dolor.

Franky activó al Sunny antes de que la ola golpeara con fuerza.

Chopper metió a Robin y Brook a la cocina, todos estaban en shock, el médico ordenó a los que estaban en condiciones ayudarle a atender a los heridos, Nami corrió hasta el cuarto por mantas, almohadas, abrigos y un calentador con ayuda de Franky.

El Cyborg preparó unas camas improvisadas para atender al músico y a la arqueóloga, parecía que habían recuperado un poco la conciencia. Chopper seguía evaluando los signos de Robin hasta que Usopp trajo a Luffy.

Nami miró a Chopper, ella se encargaría de Robin, la prioridad de Chopper cambió instantáneamente, Luffy, completamente frío, sin respirar.

Ordenó a todos cuidar de los demás, tendría que calentar a Luffy en la bañera, estaba muy grave.

Cargó a Luffy acunándolo entre sus brazos peludos hasta el baño, fue ahí donde vio a Sanji con Zoro, Chopper le gritó que lo trajera también a la bañera, parecía que Zoro también estaba en shock hipotérmico al igual que Luffy.

Sanji dejó a Chopper cuidar de sus compañeros. No podía pensar con claridad, _necesitaba un cigarrillo._

Subió hasta la cocina donde Nami lo abrazó en cuanto lo vio, preguntó por Zoro, y sólo apretó su puño. Ellos no estaban bien. Se acercó a su querida Robin que respiraba ya con normalidad.

Sus hermosos ojos azules se abrían lentamente, sonrió a Sanji con amabilidad.

 _Temblaba de frío._

El barco aterrizó.

Sanji preparó café, té, chocolate caliente y un poco de sopa para ayudar a calentar a sus compañeros, Franky ayudó un poco a Usopp a traer más mantas, faltaban Luffy y Zoro de llegar con Chopper.

El Sunny estaba cálido, la marea ya no era tan fuerte como hace unos instantes, los vientos se calmaron de poco a poco. Franky parecía bromear con Brook que ya había despertado, lo acompaño a la habitación de los chicos a ponerse un poco de ropa seca, al igual que Nami con Robin, la ayudó a sostenerse para llegar a su habitación compartida y ponerse algo de ropa seca.

Robin eligió su pijama rosa y un gran abierto de piel café, Nami le prestó unos guantes y gorro, ella también tenía mucho frío, tenían un atuendo parecido, sólo que el de Nami era un chándal azul cielo con abrigo negro.

Subieron de nuevo a la cocina, donde un olor exquisito las atrapó.

Sanji las esperaba con sopa y un poco de café, estaba muy aliviado de que Robin estuviera bien, Brook ya estaba tomando su té, este saludó a Robin con alegría al ver que ya estaba consiente al igual que él.

Después de 2 horas de intensos recursos médicos, chopper trajo a Luffy a la cocina, no lo pudo llevar a la enfermería porque estaba muy fría para la condición tan delicada en la que estaba su capitán, seguía sin despertar pero su piel ya no estaba azul, era pálida pero un poco más sana. Nami cubrió a Luffy con las cobijas y acarició su frente, ella no pudo evitar llorar, estaba muy preocupada.

Sanji le acercó un bote a Nami con agua tibia.

Él le mostró lo que hizo Zeff cuando sin querer Sanji se quedó atrapado una vez en el refrigerador del Baratie. Colocó compresas de agua caliente sobre la frente de Luffy para calentarlo más fácilmente, le pidió a Franky que también calentara algunos trapos que servirían para calentar su cuerpo dentro de las cobijas.

Poco después Chopper trajo a Zoro, este estaba caminando por su cuenta pero apoyándose en Chopper, este le pidió que se acostara en el sillón, necesitaba un ángulo de inclinación para que no se ahogara con su propia tos. Robin le acercó unas mantas al peliverde, este le agradeció pero rápidamente una horrible tos salió de su garganta. Chopper corrió hasta la enfermería, encontró el respirador artificial y una aguja con un equipo de drenaje.

Chopper le explicó a Zoro lo que le iba a realizar para el mismo tranquilizarse, Zoro gemía de dolor mientras intentaba jalar un poco de aire a sus pulmones; su pulmón derecho había colapsado y Chopper drenaría el fluido dentro de él para que pudiera respirar mejor, ya que el pulmón izquierdo también tenía fluido y no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Chopper introdujo la aguja con habilidad, Zoro gritó de dolor, Usopp corrió para sostener a su compañero, después de que el aire pudiera entrar en sus pulmones, Chopper colocó la mascarilla de oxígeno y le pidió no hablar, que se concentrara en tener respirar. Zoro asintió sumiso. _Temblaba de frío._

 _¿Cómo está Luffy, Chopper?_

Chopper regresó con Zoro después de que este le hizo la pregunta, había hecho mucho esfuerzo y se volvió a ahogar, Chopper le pidió que se concentrara en recuperarse el mismo antes de preguntar por lo demás, Luffy estará bien, fue lo último que escucho antes de caer dormido.


End file.
